


我为你曾经走过的时光

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 爱是一种美丽而又炫目的信念。它将凡人推举至天神的高峰，却也让天神的双足重新踏于地面。在年纪轻轻的时候就已经爱上了布鲁斯的克拉克·肯特。他也试过停止。但是正是因为他对布鲁斯的了解，所以即使他试图停下，却也没有办法不去注视着他。所以今早醒来，我依旧甚是爱你。蝙超一发完结，HE，含有NC-17的内容，不过整体来说其实是个爱情故事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	我为你曾经走过的时光

**Author's Note:**

> 我24小时一口气写了两万三，我写到后面大脑已经停摆了，如果我哪里失智不小心写错了啥请务必告诉我，我之后会修改的。  
> 谢谢你阅读我的故事。

他就是没来由地喜欢着韦恩。

关于喜欢这件事，他可以一路追溯到他16岁的那一年。他甚至还记得他是怎么意识到这件事的——当时，他正躺在他最好的朋友皮特的床上，屋子里还有几个人，一群人正在干着青春期的男孩们都会干的那档子事。是说，偷偷分享那些会被藏在床下的杂志，然后对着欲露还休的女人的果体欲血偾张的那些玩意儿。

克拉克对这些事完全没有兴趣——或许是因为他是个外星人，他拥有着超能力，而拥有超能力的副作用就是让他对男女之间这档子事兴致寥寥。毕竟也没有哪个教科书上会说，外星人应该在什么年纪出现什么样的生理反应。或许按照外星标准，克拉克依旧是个还不会有某些冲动的毛头小子，或许，身为一个外星人，他这辈子都不会对人类拥有什么奇怪的性冲动……没有人知道，而克拉克又不能跟他的朋友们分享这个。

所以，当他的死党拉他来参加这个小聚会的时候，他来了，但从头到尾也只是靠在皮特的床上，百无聊赖地看着那些杂志上的女郎或风情或挑逗地对着自己一刻不停地卖弄风骚。

“你看完这本了吗？”有一个人问他。克拉克其实并没有看完，但与此同时，他也不觉得再看下去还有着什么意义。因此，他随便应了一声，将杂志递了出去。

没有人将新杂志放在他手上，这些乡下的小伙子们都聚精会神地瞪大了眼睛，看着那些平日里难得一见的“藏货”。不知道为什么，这个念头反倒让克拉克难得地放松了一点。他坐起了身子，尽量不引人注意地偷偷伸了个懒腰。他已经开始考虑要怎么悄悄溜号了。虽然皮特之后肯定会嘲笑他是个“连几分钟都撑不下来就不好意思溜进了洗手间里的雏儿”，可是管他呢。

克拉克又不是没在更加严肃的事情上被人误会过。

他直起了身子。

“我先回家了”这几个字已经挂上了他的舌尖。

然后，那个坐在电脑前的男生，名叫汤姆的，不小心怪叫了一声。他之前或许是在偷偷看什么色情网站的广告。结果谁都没有料到，他会不小心点进那么一个链接。

女人的欢笑声，咯咯笑个不停，不是他们曾经听过的，同龄女孩子们爽朗的大笑，而是更加娇媚的，让人骨头都酥了的柔声。富有肉感的大腿，丰满的胸脯，还有乱七八糟因为过多人挤在一起所以简直让人分不出到底哪里是哪个部位的肢体。“揭秘富豪隐私生活——由数十位超模和豪客们组成的海天盛筵”，克拉克还记得那个标题，因为在那之后的无数个夜晚，他将要偷偷摸摸，像是做贼一样地将这个视频点开无数遍——他还记得当时的自己对这件事是多么的窘迫难安，但即使如此，他却也依旧克制不了自己从镇子里唯一一家“网吧”的后门溜入，将自己的几块钱零花换成上网卡，好能够将那段不短的视频反复观看的隐秘冲动。

在那个偷拍的视频里，第一位出镜的男人是东海岸风头正劲的富豪，布鲁斯·韦恩。时年二十七岁的他正处在身体的巅峰状态——不需要将身上那件雪白的衬衣脱掉，你就可以辨认出他身上那股富含着雄性气息的强壮与健美。这简直是这个世界上最为荒蛮，却也是最为通用的性吸引力，当韦恩大笑着将一个扑到自己胸膛上，试图解开他衬衣纽扣的女孩一把举起来，任由那个女孩娇呼着让花拳落上自己肩头的时候，克拉克确实感受到了，自己小腹在那个瞬间猛地缩紧。

他并不是因为那个挣扎的女郎，那个在挣扎中不知是有意还是无意地将酥胸半露的女郎而兴奋——虽然在当时，他还判断不了这个。他只是觉得身体在剧烈地发热，奇怪的感觉自小腹升起，令他不自觉地想要夹紧自己的双腿，某种强而有力的东西爬过了他的脊柱，让他想要为那一刻刺过了身体的火花而放声尖叫。

他硬了，确实硬了，并且硬得很厉害，甚至可以说是一塌糊涂——虽然在一堆从没见过“这么猛的”的男孩子中，他绝对不是其中最为尴尬的那个，但他也从来没有想过，当他有朝一日要和同龄的男孩一样面对自己私密的性欲时，会是眼下这么一个情况。如果他早知道，克拉克模模糊糊地想，如果他早知道。

他会从一开始就拒绝皮特的邀请，他会从一开始就准备好一个人来面对。他在今天以前从来都没有硬过，他以为他没有，或者说，他不需要那样的东西。而性与他外星身份某种意味上的捆绑和其本身存在的私密则让克拉克觉得脆弱。

他畏惧着在自己的朋友之间勃起的那个念头，虽然如果他现在低头看看，那么他就会知道即使是畏惧也并没有什么卵用——他就是硬得厉害，硬得非常的……惊人。但他的朋友们很明显对此无暇关注，其中一个大叫了一声：“嘿，汤米，别他妈放那个男的的特写了，往后拉拉进度条，老子要看娘们儿的屁股。”在短暂的几秒停顿后，男孩子们顿时一起爆发出了一阵心照不宣，低级下流的坏笑。

进度条往后跳了跳，这个偷拍者——不管是谁，看来是想要揭露富豪们糜烂至极的生活。所以现在，他开始拍起在船尾和两位超模擦枪走火的另一位富豪。

要是论起情景的热辣程度，那么克拉克要坦诚地说，很明显，这个双方已经蓄势待发，其中一位女孩的泳衣已经快被拽到大腿下的场景很明显要比前面，韦恩总裁将某个挂在自己身上的女人强行拽开的情景情色激烈得多。即使不感兴趣如克拉克，当他听到女人咯咯的笑声和男人的污言秽语时，也禁不住因为窥见了自己不该看到的东西而不好意思地涨红了耳朵。

但是他的那话儿，他的小弟弟，很明显没有因为眼下这限制级的一幕而继续饱胀。

事实上，克拉克发现自己正在回味着布鲁斯·韦恩完美的胸肌，当然，还有那收紧肌肉就可以轻松将一个成年女子一把抱起的强壮手臂。

这种念头，伴随着房间里正在弥漫着的，渐渐粗重的呼吸声，让克拉克再一次感受到了某种奇怪的热度存留在自己小腹之间的疼痛。他的身体在不自觉地缩紧，与此同时，他的阴茎又一次地挺立，坚硬如铁。他几乎是要下意识地开始在床单上摩擦双腿。

他想要被人拥抱，他想要被人亲吻，他想要被那样的一双手臂举起，他想要被人按在床上，直到某种更加热情也更加粗蛮的东西撕裂开他的小腹。他几乎能够嗅到自己被贯穿时混合着哭音的尖叫与哀嚎……

克拉克猛地站了起来。

“嘿，伙计，你干嘛？”被吓了一跳的皮特大叫说，他的声音同样存在着一股极不自然地沙哑，“啊，你难道是不好意思了。但是这没什么的克拉克，你……”

“借过。”闷着头的克拉克头也不回地抓住自己来时的书包，一瘸一拐着哑声说。他的阴茎硬得很厉害，这简直让装作无事发生地走向门口这么一件简单的事都成为了一种酷刑。

“哦～哦～～～克～拉～克～宝～宝～要坚持不住了，需要让皮特借用你他的洗手间吗？”

“闭上你的嘴，罗杰。”克拉克一把拽开了门。迎面而来的堪萨斯夏日的高温并没有让他变得好受些。

他想要奔跑，想要逃走，想要用他最快的速度全力冲刺、向前，直到阿拉斯加清凉的冰雪能够给予他初次情热的身体以清凉的救赎。

“我就告诉你克拉克一定是最先忍不住的。”那些压低了嗓门的窃窃私语响亮得犹在耳畔。“你瞧，他就是这么个怪胎……”

在离开皮特家时，他奔跑的速度要比平时来得快些。但是一如既往，他很小心，没有给人们留下任何能够察觉到自己的痕迹。

他开始收集布鲁斯·韦恩的剪报——他是说，包括录像在内，所有他能够获得的关于布鲁斯·韦恩的东西。在十几年前，电脑和互联网仍旧是城市人家才会有的一种奢侈品，而克拉克自然不能因为这样一个原因而向父母央来一台昂贵的电脑。他有他自己的方式，他有录像机，不仅如此，还有录像带。他可以将涉及到韦恩的娱乐节目全都拷贝到一张特定的带子上。

虽然整个屋子只有客厅有电视，而克拉克绝对不会在自己家的客厅偷偷摸摸地打飞机。

他甚至都说不好自己这么做是为了什么。当然，否认其中性的力量是极为荒谬的。每当录像中的韦恩不经意地看向镜头，然后在某个瞬间，某个转瞬即逝的瞬间，暴露出一种古怪而不耐烦的轻蔑之时，克拉克就会忍不住地想要为此而发出呻吟。

他还是搞不懂这是怎么回事。

虽然他迷恋布鲁斯·韦恩，如果只说这部分的话，那么事实很明显。

但是这种迷恋是不正常的。他是说，跟那些睡在一起的男孩和女孩，还有睡过后，同龄人偷偷为幻想中的整件事发出的羡慕又嫉妒的声音的情况很明显不一样的不正常。

他当然知道这意味着自己是个同性恋，但是他是同性恋这件事又意味着些什么？他是说，难道这是因为他所诞生的那个种族——他们可能生来就只跟同性做爱，或者哪个种族只有人类世界里的雄性（也不是没有可能），再或者，这是某种存在于天性里的东西。

在保守的堪萨斯，人们会叫这类人基佬，怪胎。当这些人走在街道上的时候，会有人对着他们穿口哨，问他们为什么出门不穿裙子。

克拉克不想成为那种人，虽然他也没有说过自己想要成为一个外星人。这个世界上有太多他没想要，却被硬塞给他的事情，而布鲁斯·韦恩似乎不过是这些被硬塞过来的东西里，最令人费解的那一个。

“有可能。”有天晚上，克拉克一个人躲在床上，偷偷将裤子拉下膝盖，望着天花板，假装自己并不是在做着什么令人羞愧的事情的时候，他禁不住认真地想着。“有可能，布鲁斯·韦恩其实也是一个外星人，他和我一样在地球长大。这很好地解释了我为什么会对着他浮想联翩，这叫做同族人间的吸引。”

但是先甭管这件事到底是不是事实了——很明显，这个年轻的男孩对那个年长自己十一岁的男人心怀不轨。在有些个晚上，模模糊糊的梦境中，他会感觉到自己正被人狠狠地按在墙上。他试图挣动自己的腰，但那只是让铁钳一样握住自己腰部的大手抓得更紧。

克拉克热得喘不过来气，事实上，仅仅是被梦境里的男人如此粗暴地对待都会让他喘得就像是条从水里捞上来的鱼，而与此同时，他感受到有什么东西正拍打在他的屁股上，那东西——那话儿——是如此的坚硬，如此地炽热，如此地美好，以至于让克拉克皱起眉头想要放肆地呻吟，他想不出什么比这还要好的事。

除了他觉得他必须要回头看一看，他一定要回头看一看，他不能克制住地回过头。

二十七岁的布鲁斯·韦恩就站在那里，冷淡的，就像是绝大多数镜头里，他花花公子似的微笑起来之前那样极为轻蔑的，无动于衷的，就好像他生来便是要藐视着某些东西的，用着那样一副让人想要尖叫起来的神气，毫不掩饰地审视并评估着自己。

男人深棕色的眼神锋利得宛如可以将克拉克所有的掩藏都撕破的一把刻刀。

克拉克因为这个念头而射了出来。他从湿乎乎的床上爬起，沮丧地意识到自己终于也到了需要瞒着父母洗床单的那一天。而另一方面，当他回忆起布鲁斯·韦恩的目光时，他仍旧能够记住那顺着脊椎一路向上的战栗。

那个幻想中的男人似乎从来不会主动要求什么，从头到尾，想要献身的都是克拉克·肯特他自己。

17岁，就像是绝大多数男生终于开始蠢蠢欲动，胆子大一点的男孩甚至试图在街道上和喜欢的女孩公开牵手时一样，克拉克也渐渐意识到了，那些恼人的春梦对自己无法抑制的影响。他开始越来越久地看着地图上的哥谭，就好像热恋中的男孩，每多看地图一眼，就相当于看了眼自己远在天边的心上人。剪报、视频，甚至网吧里偷偷的视频浏览都再也不能满足男孩心中日益扩大的那个空洞。他确确实实地恋爱了，虽然这个恋爱发生得非常隐秘，从头到尾，知晓整件事的就只有他一个人。

他开始偷偷溜出堪萨斯，在他父母以为他和同龄的男孩子一起野营去的那些时刻，他其实是偷偷前往了那个城市，他偷偷前往了布鲁斯的哥谭。

而哥谭，是一个古老的地方。巨大又阴暗，老旧建筑的阴影中随处可见碎石的砖路和没有改造过的臭水沟——韦恩企业承诺会在未来五年里改变这些，老城区的重建一直都在他们的日程上。然而克拉克倒是并不讨厌哥谭那令绝大多数退避三舍的阴沉。事实上，有些时候，这让克拉克想起镜头前的韦恩。想起在绝大多数人察觉不到的时候，韦恩那毫不掩饰着的矜持和那种极为微妙的睥睨天下。

布鲁斯应该会很高傲，克拉克不知道为什么就是会这样觉得。不仅如此，他从这个风流倜傥，来者不拒的花花公子上体味出了一种别样的冷峻。一个多情却又薄情的男人总是相当迷人的，而当这样的一个男人同时拥有着最为丰满的肌肉，宽厚的肩膀——还有那似乎什么都不值得一提，什么都不会被真正在意的表情时，克拉克只想和绝大多数不顾韦恩臭名昭著的流言，只想疯狂爬上他的床的女孩一起对着他放声尖叫。

他甚至，真的这么尝试过，只有一次。虽然整个过程他非常的紧张，坐立不安到如果不是误以为他要去和女孩告白，于是告诉他“不管对方到底同不同意，你他妈要是连做都不敢那你就不算是个男人”的皮特的热情鼓励，他很有可能会掉过头直接冲回堪萨斯的程度。

但是，他真的尝试了。

先不管后果的悲惨与否，他笨拙却又成功地获得了来自韦恩的注意。

“喔。”被他成功拦在了歌剧厅转角的某处，一边玩弄着自己深蓝色礼服上的蝴蝶结，一边心不在焉地想着不知道什么事的布鲁斯淡淡地说，“你想和我上床？”

他没有想到——好吧，他确实曾经预料到，当他这么跟布鲁斯表白时他们多半会发生些什么。毕竟，就算他对这个男人戴的滤镜再深，“花花公子”的这一特质也不可能被彻底地抹去。他确实想过布鲁斯会这么说，但这不妨碍克拉克一下涨红了脸。

“那个，”他说，“我不……呃，我是说，我确实被您所吸引……”

“你多大了？”布鲁斯径直打断了他，深色的眼睛毫不掩饰着刻薄，那上下打量着他的神态，就好像是在付账前要求先检查一遍畜生健康状况的牧场主。“成年了吗？”

完全知道这个问题是什么意思，克拉克几乎是下意识地，不是作为一个拥有着超能力的外星人，而是作为一个疯狂地想要和对方求爱的普通男孩子，对着布鲁斯撒下了他的第一个谎。

“我成年了。”他磕磕巴巴地说，“我，呃，刚刚成年……”

“看着不像。”布鲁斯笑了一笑，在他这么做之前，克拉克从来不知道有哪个男人可以在笑得这么好看的同时又这么冷酷。“不要撒谎。”

“我……确实成年了。”克拉克再一次试图争辩说，其努力的程度，甚至超越了他后来去星球日报，试图说服佩里给予自己一个职位时的恳切。他这辈子很少会这么认真地乞求。“我真的成年了，韦恩先生，我只是……”

“我没有兴趣陪未成年人玩爱或是不爱，上床意味着什么的小游戏。”这么说着的韦恩很有耐心，虽然就连他的耐心都像是一种施舍似的大发慈悲。“听着，男孩……”

“克拉克。”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯说，“我很有钱，想和我排队的人几乎是排着队。我没有必要和你这样的小不点儿……”

“我成年了。”

“不管成年与否——我没有必要和你这样的小年轻纠缠不清。当然，你确实长得不赖，”当他这么说的时候，克拉克没有哪怕一丁点的高兴，“你很有魅力，小伙子，但是很遗憾，你不是我的菜。现在，我要去做点成年人才会去做的小游戏了——你不会怪我不邀请你吧，亲爱的？”

他当然没有办法责怪布鲁斯不邀请自己，事实上，他几乎不能责怪布鲁斯任何事。他只是可怜巴巴地站在歌剧院过道的门口，就像是一只想要讨好自己的主人，却被一把踹开的小狗般，沮丧却又悲伤地望着他。

其实在那个时候，有一个部分，一个克拉克心底更为高傲的，也就是后来组成了名叫超人的那个超级英雄的部分，对眼下的情景和韦恩轻慢的对待感到了一丝不快。

虽然，请求的人是他，那个部分说，虽然，从头到尾都是他一个人在冒昧，但是布鲁斯完全可以采用另外的一种态度。

但是，他还不是超人。更不用说，他现在只是个苦苦单恋着布鲁斯的小男孩。就算布鲁斯要踩着他的尊严这么一路走过去，克拉克也一时半会儿想不出自己该怎么做才好。与此同时，他的本能则敦促着他的舌头背叛他的大脑。

“那要怎么样，”当他开口时，他自己甚至没有认出自己的声音，“那要怎么样，我才能够算是长成了‘你的菜’呢？”

就是这个问题，这个软弱的，却又出于着如此强烈的希望，就像是他父母遗留给他的符号一样，将会永久地陪伴着他的希望的问题，令那个已经快要离开走廊的富佬终于回过了头。当他这么做的时候，他毫不掩饰地将眉毛高高地抬了起来。

“等你岁数再大一点。”他说，“等你岁数再大一点，如果你还是这么的热情……”

我也不是不能考虑。

当布鲁斯这么说着的时候，某种意义上，它就好像是折断了克拉克心中仅剩的那么一点希望。

克拉克觉得他再也不会喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩了。

但是很可惜。

世事难料。

他的父亲的去世改变了他的世界。

愧疚，迷惘，费解，不安。这些折磨着他的情绪让他想要远走他乡，直到他终于抵达一个没有人知晓，也没有人会认出自己的地方。

“上帝会保佑你的，”那天早晨，当他坐在早饭桌前，对着刚刚失去了一个至爱，很快，就又要失去另一个不知何时才能回来的亲人的母亲说出这句话时，正在煎着鸡蛋的玛莎停顿了片刻，然后回过身来搂住了他。

“上帝会保佑你，克拉克。这个世界发生的一切都是出于他的旨意。而不管你是谁，你到了哪里，你遭遇了什么事，你都会是我的儿子。”玛莎轻轻地亲吻着他的额头，那种温暖的感觉成为了支撑住克拉克心灵的一种力量。“我会祈祷让他将荣光降临于你。不要担心我，宝贝儿，我的身体很好，再说了，镇子上的大家也都认识我——我早就知道斯摩维尔留不住你，你应该属于更大，也更加遥远的地方。”

但是，克拉克，玛莎再一次地，温柔地捧起了他的脸。如果你累了，如果你迷路了，要记得回来。妈妈永远会在这里等着你。

你是我人生中最为美好的一样事物。

于是，被祝福着的克拉克就这么踏上了旅途。

在旅途的过程中，他想了很多。从世界的意义，到他诞生的意义，再到他为什么要四处游荡的意义。他结实了很多人，他四处搭车，对着柏油马路一刻也不停地竖起自己的大拇指——也遇到心怀不轨的抢劫犯过，但是绝大多数时候，他都平安无事。他跨过了美国的边境线，横渡了大西洋，在这个过程中他坐过风浪中的渔船，帮助渔民在暴风雨中收网。他曾经见过夕阳西下，荒无人烟的沙漠，也曾经见过雨后初霁，溪流遍布的田野。

他爬山，他下海，他走过每一处他曾经想象，却从未造访过的地方。

这其中，唯一缺少了他曾经魂牵梦绕，曾经无数次将它藏在舌下，只因为一不小心，就会从舌尖上蹦出来的哥谭。

我不喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩。当他坐在酒馆的桌子旁，一边喝着啤酒，一边眺望着港口外一望无际的大海时他如此地想。当他从海里爬上来，满身泥泞地试图从某户人家的后院偷到一件干净的衬衫时，他还是这么想。

我不喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩。他说。那个男人不过是个徒有其表，却又被酒色掏空了身体的富佬。我不关心他发生了什么，对，我不关心——他甚至避开了所有和韦恩有关的，和哥谭有关的新闻。我不在乎他到底有了几个男朋友或者女朋友，或者他有没有结婚。他跟我的人生没有关系，对，我们就是没有关系。

旅途的另一个好处，就是当你听到不想听的消息时，你可以直接起身离开，而不必同任何人道歉。这是一种简单质朴的快乐，就好像旅程中发生的绝大多数事。

就是这些事让他变得坚强，让他变得勇敢，让他从一个畏缩的，渴望爱情，以至于将自己的尊严放在他人脚下的小镇男孩的身体中挣脱出来。

我已经不再喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩了，那一天，当克拉克终于学会了飞翔，他掠过高高的山巅上，沿着丹麦海峡就像是一只飞雁般轻盈地划过的时候，这个念头如此自然而然地出现在他的心间。他束缚不了我了，他管不了我了，我将会成为一个更加成熟、更加全新的我，而毫无疑问，我会成为一个更好的人。

就像是跌跌撞撞的小孩所踏出的第一步，虽然笨拙，然则热烈，夹杂着的，是植根在克拉克灵魂深处的执拗与刚强。

他就是在这样的背景里杀掉的佐德。佐德，很有可能是这个宇宙里他仅剩下的一位血亲。他破坏了很多的大楼，他可能伤及了许多的无辜，但是当时，他管不了这个。他正在忙着把自己的性命——还有地球的命运，从一个看似无望的境地解救出来。

当他撞塌挂着韦恩标志的卫星时，他没有想到布鲁斯，当他在韦恩大厦的钢筋中打滚时，他没有让这个哥谭人碍到他的事。

这是个好兆头。事后，他如此满足地想，这说明他已经充分将那个无聊、肤浅、惹人讨厌的哥谭佬赶出了他的大脑。

是时候享受属于他自己的人生了，那时，他如此的认为。世界的风气正在越来越开放，他也不再是一个想到同性恋三个大字就会涨红了脸的小镇男孩。他完全可以，虽然他还没有做好准备，但是他未来完全可以迎接属于他自己的生活。跟该死的布鲁斯·韦恩没有关系的生活。他有很多事可以做，不光是涉及爱情，他还可以帮助很多人。

“超人，救救我。”

他愿意为这五个字而赴汤蹈火。

然后，世界告诉了他。

过往的一切，不管是他试图遗忘掉布鲁斯·韦恩的努力也好，他决心要将自己奉献给的崇高的事业也好，甚至包括佩里·怀特每天排着他的桌子怒吼我要扣你的工资也好。

都没有屁用。

当那张大都会图书馆落成的请柬放上他的办公桌，咯咯笑的凯特告诉他布鲁斯·韦恩也会出席的时候。

他的心脏还是一如十几年前的那样，在听到这个名字的那一刻便开始了它的怦然心动。

他的心脏为了这个名字而跳动，他的身体因为这个念头而发热。这甚至不仅仅是因为布鲁斯·韦恩，不仅仅是因为那些曾经让克拉克面红耳赤过的，关于性的部分——他就是喜欢着这个男人，不仅仅是出于一种迷恋着的赤诚，也是因为这个名字背后所代表着的一切。

他不仅仅是一个男人的名字，他所象征着的，还是无数个他曾经拥有过的，明亮，单纯，却又快乐的夏天。

布鲁斯·韦恩是一道光，它于每一个清晨，洒在年纪还小的克拉克·肯特农场房间的那张小小的书桌上。布鲁斯·韦恩是一个梦想，他站在那里，象征着遥远的城市，美丽的地方，还有那似乎永无止境的广阔天地。他是一个小镇男孩所能拥有的全部的关于世界的象征，而如今，即使克拉克已经可以拿着咖啡站在星球日报顶楼的格子间里，即使卡尔-艾尔已经可以翱翔在湛蓝的天际间，即使他似乎已经拥有了一切，当这个名字出现的时候，他的心弦依旧会为此发出一声充满着渴求的疾呼。

而年长的布鲁斯·韦恩——如果说这有什么用的话，在克拉克·肯特查过他最新的资料后，也只是愈发悲哀地意识到，这个徒有其表的男人是如何正正当当地长在了自己的好球带上。岁月，这个明明可以消磨掉绝大多数的锐气的痛苦，只是给这个高傲而又尖锐的男人以更加锋利的棱角。

他确实不再像二十多岁那样的胡闹了，世人都说，他养子的死亡让这个不负责任的男人学会了成熟。而现在，那成熟就挂在布鲁斯·韦恩充满着气势的眉宇间。当他看向他人时，他看起来雍容华贵，举手投足间，是行走于 **他的** 哥谭。

“你想要什么？”那个揪着他的领子将他压制在墙壁上的男人眯起眼睛，棕褐色的瞳孔宛如映着月光的刀刃，危险，锋利的同时却又美丽得让人屏住呼吸。“钱？名声？或者是其他东西？我本来是打算这么说。”

但是现在，我认出你来了。

这个明明五分钟前还西装革履，衣冠楚楚，就像是现代社会随处可见的文明生物一样简单平淡的男性，此刻却宛如将猎物压倒在地面上时的黑豹般压低了声音。“你是那个小鬼，对不对？十几年前，绕过了当时歌剧院的层层守卫，出现在那个走廊转角里的小鬼。”

他简直要为此而感到受宠若惊了，“就在几分钟前，”被勒着脖子的他眼睛一眨也不眨地回望着布鲁斯说。“我还以为您再也想不起来了呢。”

就是这句话，让布鲁斯极为轻蔑的，但是却又像是真的被逗笑了一样地嗤笑出声。哥谭的贵公子拥有着一张端正而又英俊的面孔，而这张俊脸，如果让克拉克说，是真的非常地适合来表达不屑。“我当时的话不是在撒谎，克拉克。”他这一次甚至亲昵地叫出了他的名字，“在当时，每一天，都有无数的男人和女人急着爬上我的床……”

“只是在当时吗？”克拉克说。“我以为现在这样的男女也至少有一打。”

“哦，”布鲁斯弯起嘴角，讨人喜欢地笑上了一笑，“我毕竟已经不再年轻了，但是不要岔开话题，克拉克——我记得你，十几年前，你试图拦下我……”

“并向你表示我的爱意。对，没错，”克拉克说，“我也记得。”

“那么，你现在这样跟着我是为了什么？”布鲁斯悄声说，“难道说，你要告诉我，时隔十几年，你依旧对我余情未了……”

在那一刻，克拉克，卡尔，超人，反正他本能里存在的那部分尊严，让他想要对布鲁斯的提问断然否认——在一刻钟前，当他对着布鲁斯·韦恩伸出手去，自我介绍说“克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》”，而那个男人的脚步甚至都没有为此停下一次的时候，有那么一瞬，他也当真是那么认为。

没有人真的会奢望，年少时风流倜傥，美人在怀的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩，会记住某个寂静的夜晚，出现在歌剧院黑暗的走廊中的男孩卑微的请求与告白。冷静如克拉克，他当然清楚布鲁斯他不会记得。

但是，当布鲁斯真的头也不回地准备走开，而“他果然不记得”这件事如此荒谬却又直白地掠过克拉克的心头时，他才荒谬地意识到，自己不够理性的某些部分，居然真的会对此心存希望。

他从一开始就不该爱他，布鲁斯·韦恩，臭名昭著，常年烂醉如泥的酒囊饭袋。他从一开始就不该爱他，不管这个他是指代一个生活在保守的小镇上，朴实淳厚的农场男孩，还是那个顶天立地，被媒体盛赞为美国精神化身，博爱主义象征的氪星超人。他的哪个部分都不该再爱他，因为布鲁斯·韦恩就和他不合适。

但是，当他真的被布鲁斯像这样地推进图书馆最不起眼的角落，被这个高大强壮的男人用着手臂和肩膀截断他的退路，克拉克绝望地发现，他仍旧认为这样的布鲁斯是美的。而当那双眼睛一眨也不眨地，闪耀如恒星般如此明亮而又炽烈地凝望着他的时候，克拉克的心跳依旧为此开始了骤然加速。

这样的他实在是有点过于可悲了，以至于即使宽厚如克拉克·肯特也想要为这个念头而讥讽地大笑起来。

“您为什么会记得我？”他决定绕开这个话题，而不去管绕开这个动作本身就等同于事对那个问题的默认。“难道我当时做了什么特别失礼的事吗？”

这是个无理的问句，布鲁斯轻轻挑了挑眉。“能突破那个歌剧院的安保的人不多，而绕过那些安保，只是为了向我做出那样一个请求的人则来得更少。”他的手指，一寸一寸，从揪着克拉克的领子，变成了对克拉克领带漫不经心的玩弄。

克拉克硬了，如果这对事态有任何帮助的话。

“你不是个普通人，”布鲁斯低低地——虽然那笑声中毫无愉悦之情的——笑了起来，“你很特别……”

“我想对于一个在晚宴上来无影去无踪，甚至能一路偷溜进卢瑟先生机房里的有钱人来说，我还不够特别。”克拉克板起了脸，他维持着自己脸上的冷淡与面无表情。“我反倒是应当问问您呢，韦恩先生，您跑到卢瑟先生的机房里来干嘛？”尤其当你的耳廓内还藏着一个一般人绝对发现不了的通讯器的时候。

这让布鲁斯再次微笑。“你不知道？”

“我不知道。”克拉克试图冷酷地说。因为布鲁斯的手指，每次将他的领带放在手掌间玩弄的时候，都会毫不掩饰，充满暧昧地掠过他的胸膛。

对于一个男人，一个单恋了对方十几年，对这个男人的感觉简直和他知道爱的时间等长的男人来说，太超过了。

“现在是我在问您的话。”他拔高了声音。

“嘘，嘘。干嘛这么激动呢，肯特先生，我只是很好奇……”然而布鲁斯的声音还是很低沉，不急不缓——甚至比他们之前争论蝙蝠侠的时候要从容不迫了多。而当这个男人选择将脸凑过来，几乎是要贴上克拉克的耳朵说这些话的时候，克拉克觉得他要死了。

他要死了，要么是他自己死，要么，是他必须把韦恩摔进墙里的那种死。

但是，这个男人，一步步蚕食着他的理智，撕裂着他的伪装的男人却并打算就此放过他。“你对蝙蝠侠很感兴趣，你满脑子的公理与正义，与此同时，却又喜欢对你们城市里的那位外星人网开一面……”

你认识超人，对不对，克拉克。现在，微微弯下头，鼻翼蹭过克拉克的面颊，简直就是要当众亲吻乃至于噬咬起克拉克脖侧的韦恩总裁轻笑着说：“你认识他，你了解他，以至于你庇护他——”

跟超级英雄做朋友的感觉怎么样，克拉克？布鲁斯轻声说，你喜欢他？你崇拜他？还是说——

你爱慕他？

人人都说《星球日报》跟超人存在着某种神秘的联系，而你和莱恩小姐都是超人的指定接头人之一。

是他让你来问我的吗？他让你来问我蝙蝠侠？布鲁斯的手插进了克拉克的皮带，他的腿正顶着克拉克已经膨胀起来，比以前的每一次都更要厉害的，几乎快要爆炸掉了的那根阴茎。克拉克觉得他快要无法呼吸了，这是他头一次感到如此剧烈的，令人头晕目眩的缺氧。

我觉得我们可以更深入地了解一下彼此。已经松开了克拉克要带的一个扣，用手将他的腰紧紧顶在墙壁上，因为要不然，这个年轻的，没有经验的记者就要腿软得滑下去的布鲁斯停住了手，他微微拉开了点距离，欣赏着克拉克涨红的面颊。

你说呢，肯特先生？他轻快的语气就像是在谈论着高尔夫球场的天气。这难道不是一件对我们双方都互惠互利的友善行为？

他应该，或者说，他早应该，他就是，毫无疑问地，应该抽身走开。

而不是像现在这样被摔在布鲁斯·韦恩车库的座位上，在布鲁斯正忙着扯下他的裤子的同时绝望地试图抓住布鲁斯肩膀。

他非常地想要亲吻他。

布鲁斯确实亲吻了他，这个男人对于顺服自己的赏赐就跟对于无关人等的漫不经心一样地慷慨，大方。他亲吻他，剥开他的衣物，热情得就像是剥开他期待已久的一件礼物。他的手指，抚摸着克拉克腰侧的手指，抚摸着克拉克胸膛的手指，抚摸着，克拉克阴茎的手指……

这太超过了。克拉克想，这太过分了。当布鲁斯舔着嘴唇，毫不吝啬地用他灵巧的手指给予克拉克饱胀的欲望以充分的照顾，将克拉克试图捂住嘴的手强硬地拉开，欣赏着男人无法克制的呻吟，甚至会在他觉得有趣的时候附在他的耳边以甜言蜜语，用着满是谎言，但却依旧让人想要沉溺的谎言包裹住克拉克的时候，克拉克觉得这真是太超过了。

他在一声饮泣似的呻吟中，在布鲁斯宽大，粗糙的手指间无法克制地射了精。他已经很久没有自慰过了，他很久没有想起过布鲁斯，而现在，那些沉甸甸的，就像是克拉克的心一样迷茫不安，却又无处着陆的液体垂满了布鲁斯的指缝。

布鲁斯看了一眼，这个直至现在仍旧衣冠楚楚的男人发出了一声轻笑。

“小年轻。”他说。

他将手指伸到了克拉克的嘴边，克拉克花了几秒才意识到，这是布鲁斯要他舔舐干净。

他表现得……非常乖巧，甚至带着几分连他自己都会觉得不甘心的温顺驯服。但是当他在布鲁斯的手指间尝到自己的味道，当他这么做的时候，布鲁斯用另一只手轻轻抚摸着他的后脑，用赞赏的语调说了“乖孩子”，于是克拉克发现自己再一次地可耻地硬了。

这一次，布鲁斯没有放过他——他的仁慈已经在克拉克的第一次释放时便已宣告了结束。现在，他将这个眯起眼睛，很明显满脸都是厌恶的，不甘心的，如此强烈的不忿的男人拉到了自己腿上。

“你想待会儿让我怎么操你，亲爱的？”他抚摸着克拉克的大腿，凝视着克拉克深蓝色的眼睛，毫不掩饰着那得胜的微笑地说。“不管你想怎么样，我都需要给你上一点润滑——所以为什么不趁我忙活的时候，跟我多说说你自己……还有超人呢？”

他关于超人没有什么可说的。

或者说，他有很多可说的。

他看不出这些问题的实际意义在哪里，除了布鲁斯·韦恩看起来对超人恨之入骨这件事外。他被反复地盘问，询问超人的每一项特殊能力，还有超人对各类事情的复杂态度——他看起来是个容易轻信的人吗？他是不是看起来有些自高自大？你觉得如果他的领地，那个大都会受到威胁，他会做出什么样的反应？哦，如果这个世界上同时出现了两起需要超人在场的时间，你觉得他会优先哪一件？他有没有对此判断的优先级？关于内罗毕事件，他到底是怎么说？

在问到最后这个问题时，克拉克仰面倒在车后座的真皮沙发上，他已经搞不清自己射了多少次，布鲁斯的手，就好像布鲁斯的嘴巴，就好像布鲁斯的阴茎，它们让他在天堂和地狱间不停地徘徊。他有点放弃思考了，因为他他妈的想要得要死，即使他大腿酸痛，他本应不知疲惫的身体现在软得就像是早就被人操干过无数次那样的一塌糊涂，他他妈的还是想要。他就是想要布鲁斯，从十几年前便开始，直到今天也没有结束。他想要布鲁斯像是这样地操他。他想要布鲁斯把他的理智把他满脑子的念头还有让他困扰乃至于烦躁不安的东西他妈的通通都给操出去。

然而，那个一直玩弄着他，还没有真的射过两次的男人，正在慢慢吞吞地咬着克拉克的大腿内侧，他在克拉克的阴茎上留下了又一个吻。

“所以，”布鲁斯慢慢地说，“他否认自己参与了内罗毕的屠杀？”

“操。”克拉克说，“操你的，我说了他没有……”

“他可能做了，”布鲁斯说，“但是他不承认。”

“我怎么会知道你说的那种事！”克拉克提高了声音，它本该听上去像是一声怒吼，如果不是布鲁斯突然咬了他的阴茎一下，于是最后的声音卡在他的嗓子里，就像是一声痛苦而又无望的叹息。“放过我，”他说，“我已经把我能说的所有的一切都告诉你了，而你难道直到现在都还没有玩够吗？！”

就是这样的怒火，还有克拉克明明愤怒至极，听起来却是如此痛苦的喊叫，让布鲁斯禁不住轻笑了一下。他慢慢直起身，将克拉克挡在眼睛前的手缓缓拉开。

“如果你不喜欢。”他轻声细语地说，“你知道你随时可以下车走人。”

这大概就是克拉克来得最为痛苦的地方，他当然知道他可以。

“还有，撒谎，”当布鲁斯舔着他的耳朵，通过这个新发现的敏感点将克拉克搞得痛苦不已挣动难安时，他用那沙哑的嗓音轻声地说。“我知道你还有事情瞒着我。”

你这个手段拙劣的小骗子。

伴随着布鲁斯的这句话，克拉克绝望地到达了他又一次的高潮。

他和布鲁斯的关系，完全畸形的，并且他很确定男人对于克拉克的情报外什么都不感兴趣的关系还在持续。

他们开始在大都会和韦恩庄园的各个角落幽会。这句话的意思是说，他们的第二次发生在星球日报满是废物的杂物间——在此之前，克拉克已经打定了主意要把布鲁斯·韦恩那个混帐的脸从他的记忆里删得一干二净，但是既然星球日报的股票最高持有人决定路过大都会，并且指明了就是要见他，那克拉克也没得别的选择。

“肯特。”有天，在加班了一整夜，他终于赶上截止日交完自己那篇稿子，昏头昏脑地决定回家大睡去的时候，从办公室里走出来的佩里突然靠在门口，出声叫住他。

“如果，韦恩在性骚扰你。听着，我就只说一次，”担任星球日报多年主编，脾气暴躁，但与此同时，却又是大家的佩里的男人目不转睛地告诉他说，“如果他在性骚扰你，我需要你告诉我。”

星球日报不畏强权，无所畏惧，哪怕是用笔杆子干翻自己的顶头上司，只要这涉及到了佩里的“孩子们”的利益，这个永远都在大吼“截稿日是在昨天”的男人也不会多眨眼睛一下。

所以，这让克拉克咽了两次唾沫。他知道这是个好时机，他知道只要他说一句是，或者他说他已经不想再和韦恩持续他们之间的关系，那么佩里就总能找到办法把布鲁斯·韦恩关在门外。

但这就是整件事里最要命的地方。

克拉克再一次咽下了自己的唾沫。

“我自愿的。”他说。“都是我自愿的。”

自那以后，他和布鲁斯幽会的地方就改到了韦恩庄园湖边小屋中。整个小屋的幕墙都是玻璃制作的，虽然克拉克几乎没什么机会看到整个房间在阳光下熠熠生辉。他们总是手忙脚乱地忙于做爱。他跟布鲁斯在床上操过，沙发上操过，椅子上操过，甚至连钢琴上都曾经操过。最后那一次，当克拉克的屁股撞上琴键时，整个房间都是震耳欲聋的嘶吼，而就在这错乱的奏鸣曲中，克拉克又一次地攀上了自己的巅峰。

不是说，克拉克的精力不如布鲁斯。不，这不可能，一方面，克拉克正值壮年，他是超人，另一方面，布鲁斯确实已经不是自己二十几岁的巅峰时期。但是男人的手指富有魔力，他从头到脚都满是经验。

“我可以一个晚上让人高潮十一次。”有一天，布鲁斯一边吮吸着他的乳珠，一边轻声说，“而这还是记了次数的时候。”

“哦，是吗。”已经又一次兴奋起来的克拉克大声说，“我觉得我可能远远不止十一次。”

这让布鲁斯笑了起来，那一刻，他很少见很少见的，甚至于说，克拉克从来没有都见过的放声大笑。

“确实。”他说，“你富有精力。这是年轻人的特权。”

持续的单恋，和撞了南墙也不死心的痴迷也是年轻人的特权。

克拉克觉得自己没救了。

其实，也是有过一些比较甜蜜的性爱，他们之间也不是只有粗野。克拉克还记得他们从浴缸中开始抚摸的那一次，布鲁斯野蛮地抱起他，将他丢到了床上——他的手臂仍旧像是克拉克人生第一场春梦中一样地坚实、有力——然后他开始不停地吻他，从额头到下颚，从喉结到胸膛，那是非常甜蜜的事，虽然与此同时，那也很痛苦。布鲁斯是真的对怎么玩弄人很有经验，他甚至不需要什么道具，只靠亲吻和抚摸，就能让克拉克呻吟着，乞求着他快点插进来。

在这样伴随着大量亲吻和黏腻的性爱过后，有时，布鲁斯是会让他睡在床上的——虽然他暗示克拉克应该离开的方式也很优雅。如果不考虑他们关系的畸形，那么克拉克会说布鲁斯是位绝对体贴的情人。他会说让阿尔弗雷德为克拉克准备一个房间，而克拉克就会识趣地表示自己可以乘坐当晚的城际铁路直接回家。

睡觉的时候，有些时候，布鲁斯也会做噩梦，并不经常，但是他会突然不安地在床上挣扎起来，让克拉克想要知道布鲁斯到底曾经被什么样的梦魇困扰。但这是布鲁斯的事情，从头到尾都跟克拉克没有什么关联——克拉克不过是布鲁斯监视超人的一个线人。对，说到这个，布鲁斯似乎对克拉克的另一重身份有着相当难以遏制的敌意。有时克拉克会想，难道是自己和佐德的战斗不小心伤害了布鲁斯的某样东西。

但反正，布鲁斯是不会想让超人知道这档子事的，克拉克也从不过问。

“你跟我第一次见面时和我说，你要去做一些成年人才会参与的游戏。”有天晚上，性事过后，克拉克枕着枕头，尽可能放松地望着天花板，“那个时候我是真的没有想到，我们会变成……同样成年人的一种关系。”

“你对这种关系有什么不满吗？”躺在克拉克的身边，看不出喜怒的布鲁斯反问他。

“……不。”克拉克说。“我没什么好不满的。”这都是他求来的，操，他他妈的当年都求了些什么。

就是在这个时候，布鲁斯翻了个身，凑到克拉克面前，难得有点严肃而又认真地凝望着他。

“没有人不想做一个迷恋超人的小孩子，克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音听起来坚硬、冷酷，明明遥远，却又不知道为什么真挚得让克拉克觉得他是在难得地吐露真心。“但是小孩子解决不了任何问题。”

“你又要跟我争论超人的危险性了。”克拉克瞪着天花板，“我事先警告你——我没在被你操，所以现在我说的话你可能会非常地不爱听。”

这让布鲁斯咯咯地轻笑了起来。克拉克搞不明白布鲁斯到底在笑什么——他永远在一般人会发笑的时候表情严肃，却在这种完全没什么好笑的地方感到异常的开心。

“当然。当然。”然后，布鲁斯恢复了他平静的声音。“我们第一次见面的时候我已经见识过你说话可以有多讨人厌了。”

“讨人厌是记者的本职工作。”

“那我可能要感谢星球日报为我培养了这么一位伶牙俐齿的记者——现在，想让你的嘴巴发挥点更让人高兴的作用吗？”

克拉克或许应该拒绝他。

但是他发现自己想不出理由。

除了和布鲁斯的性以外，其余的事根本就是一团糟。

他警告了蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠无视了他的警告。人们将他作为天神一样的崇拜，但是与此同时也有不少人真情实感地希望他快点滚下地狱。

某种意义上说，布鲁斯可能是那些希望他下地狱里冲在最前排的那一个。

“不要误解我。”有一天，当克拉克这么抱怨的时候，正在看着自己手机的布鲁斯突然说，“我对超人没有感情上的好恶。”

“这句话你为什么不摸着良心说一下呢，韦恩先生？它的真实性可能还不如你爱上我了。”

这让布鲁斯微微斜了下眼睛，“别在床上说这么不解风情的话，宝贝儿。”

“好吧，有很多女人跟你这么说过吗？”

“你现在这句话也有很多女人同我说过。”

“那我觉得我这辈子可能都无法超越那些女人说出什么让你惊讶的话来了。”除了，有一句，我是超人，当然。

傻子才会和布鲁斯这么说。

“说回超人——我知道有很多人真情实感地恨他。”克拉克继续。“可是他们中没有哪一个像你这样紧锣密鼓地对他予以关注。做着这样的事，从我这里套取情报，却说你并不讨厌他。我们是不是应该多一点真挚？”

这让布鲁斯将视线从手机上抬了起来，他若有所思地望了一会儿虚空。“我们一定要讨论这个问题吗？”

“这取决于你想不想和我大吵一架。”

“那我宁愿你问我有多少女人同我说过类似的话。”布鲁斯回答，“这不是你该卷进来的事情。”

“啊。”克拉克掩饰不住自己语调中的讥讽。“我明白，‘男人之间’的小问题。我当然得被排除在外。”

“你现在听上去就像是在无理取闹了。”

“如果你坚持要把所有对你不愿回答的问题的追问当作无理取闹，那我可能永远都不会有让你觉得我通情达理的那一天。”

这让布鲁斯，虽然非常短暂，但是至少在那一个秒钟，看起来是如此柔和地微笑了一下。“好吧，”他说，“不讲道理的肯特先生。我确实可能和超人打上一架……”

“你确定吗，我觉得超人可不会像我这样傻了吧唧地给你乖乖躺平任操。”

“我可能会和超人打上一架。”布鲁斯关上了他的手机，克拉克从没看到过他手机里到底有着些什么。“而我也确实好奇到时候你会怎么想——你会站在我这边吗？”他说，“还是说，你依旧是《星球日报》的人？”

这让克拉克想了一秒，虽然他也不知道自己那一秒想的是什么。

可能是关于他的人生到底有多么的操蛋。

“《星球日报》给我发工资。”

“我给《星球日报》发工资。”

这让克拉克翻了个身，他用着自己深蓝色的眼睛凝视着布鲁斯藏在黑暗中的眉眼。

这不像是布鲁西，不像是那个在镜头前狡猾多情的男人，但是与此同时，他也并不冷淡，不是那种摄像机掠过时他不小心流露出的冷淡高傲。

现在的布鲁斯看起来很柔和。如果说克拉克和他共渡的时间改变了什么，那也只是让克拉克删去了那些年少男孩在幻想中赠予他的光环。现在坐在他面前的是一个现实的布鲁斯，一个不完美的布鲁斯。

克拉克知道他会在早晨的时候起不来床，知道他会在床上吃小甜饼然后将碎屑弄得到处都是，他还知道布鲁斯会做噩梦，然后在那些噩梦里，这个男人会在咬牙切齿的同时不停地轻微颤抖。

他不完美，他不是永远的伟岸，他不是永远都像是克拉克当年所幻想的那样，冷淡、高傲却又毫不留情。

从某种意义上说，布鲁斯甚至称得上是破碎的，虽然他将自己的碎痕掩盖得很好。但是总而言之，他根本并不完美。

也正因此，他令克拉克觉得愈发地爱他。

我这辈子就没遇到过什么讲道理的事。克拉克不禁想到。莫名其妙成了外星人也好，莫名其妙发现自己是个同性恋也好……

而现在，他发现自己依旧深爱着这个恨不得把他送进坟墓里去的男人也好。

克拉克轻笑了一声。“我可以哄哄你，告诉你说我会站在你这边。”

“你知道吗？如果你把‘你可以哄哄我’这几个字去掉，你可以变得更可爱一点。”

“你喜欢可爱的人吗，韦恩先生？”

这让布鲁斯再度微笑了起来——如此真实，却又像是寂寞的微笑。“这就是问题所在，肯特先生——我和你两个讨厌鬼，无论是谁，都不够可爱。”

谁都没有想到国会会炸掉。

谁都没有搞清整件事情到底是怎么一回事，反正，在克拉克来得做任何事情之前，国会就已经炸掉了。而当他带着幸存者落到地面上的时候，人们用惊恐的眼神望着他，就好像他正是带来灾祸的潘多拉。

他不知道自己是如何错过那个炸弹的——他本该知道，他本该听到。可是问题就在于，他将所有的东西都错了过去。

是我出了什么问题吗？克拉克不停地想，是我做错了什么吗？是什么让我本该做到却没有做到？是什么让我本该留心却没有留心？

他在近地的轨道上悬浮了许久，听着全世界所有的媒体传来的尖叫与慌乱。有时候他会想，如果他飞得再远一点，能把所有的东西都甩得再在身后一点，他是不是可以离开这颗星球，抵达一个真正宁静而又永恒的氪星空间。

但是悬在宇宙中并不能解决任何事态，就好像他也解决不了那些应当被追索的死亡，那些幸存者呻吟而出的悲伤。

不管你飞了多久，你总归还是要落回到地面上的。

他回到自己公寓，发现座机的答录机中有几条预留的信息。全都来自同一个号码，但是当他点击播放的时候却只能听到一个男人静静的呼吸。

那个男人每次进入录音阶段后按掉电话的速度都很快，富有着他个人没有耐心的暴躁特色。

克拉克决定先给自己做一点培根，就像是他妈妈为自己做的那样，然后就着早饭思索接下来他到底该怎么办。他其实一点都不饿，他的胃甚至可以说是为不久前发生的事而感到难受得要命。但是做一点像是这样比较日常普通的事有助于他保持冷静。当他将鸡蛋打进平底锅的时候，电话又一次地响了。

“喂，”他说，“克拉克·肯特。”

对面仍旧只有男人静静的呼吸声。

“韦恩先生。”他将培根翻了个面，“如果你只是想浪费我的电话费，那我就要把电话挂了。”

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯突然问。

这让克拉克有点想要发笑。现在这又是什么戏码，难道是传说中的职场失意，情场得意。

_如果让他继续情场失意可以让他及时发现那颗炸弹，那他宁愿自始至终从来没有爱过布鲁斯。_

但这是没有道理的迁怒，况且这事本身跟布鲁斯就没什么关系。他将煎蛋和培根丢进了盘子里，有一点洒在了地上，但是他没有心情收拾。

“不，”他对着电话说，“我不好。”

而如果你现在要跟我争论超人果然是个混蛋，他说，我会用平底锅去砸你的脸。

这让布鲁斯短促地呼吸了一下，像是在笑，紧接着，他的呼吸再次平复了下来。克拉克发现自己不需费力就可以想象出，布鲁斯嘴角噙着笑，眼神中却满是凝重和疲惫的样子。“你……是不是曾经问过我为什么讨厌超人。”

“啊。”克拉克说，“我们一定要现在吵架吗。我已经告诉过你了，我没心情。”

“我并不想和你吵架。”布鲁斯静静地说，“我是有事想要告诉你。”

所以你为什么不下来？他说，我会在你楼下那辆黑色的小轿车里等你。

在国会发生爆炸，世界如此混乱的第二天，身为事件中心的超人，本来应该调查整个案件，忙于解决事态的超人，现在正坐在自己情人的车后座上，不知道会被带去什么样的地方。

好极了，克拉克想，我从没见过这么不专业的一位超级英雄。

并且就算作为记者，他也应该四处奔走，做做更有意义的事儿。

但是想要见面的布鲁斯很是凝重，所以他还是坐了下来。

“我们要去哪？”他说，“我时间不多，接下来会很忙。”

“我们就要到了。”布鲁斯攥着方向盘，望着前方。“大都会的韦恩大厦。”

他所说的大厦，是一个刚刚起到36楼的大型建筑工地。

两年前，跟佐德缠斗着的超人摧毁了它。

“你想说，国会大楼不是超人搞坏的第一栋？”跳下车的克拉克仰起了头。

“不。”他说。“这是我在大楼塌陷的那天站着的那个位置。”

克拉克哦了声。

这个位置差一点点，就会被那些坠落的钢筋所刺穿。

也有可能曾经刺穿过，但是克拉克并不知情。

“在我来的时候，所有人都抬头望着天空，”布鲁斯眺望着还在建设中的大厦，他凝重的神色就好像两年前的情景历历在目，“他们抬起头，看着神明的打斗，他们的命运，他们的性命，几乎就是系在那两个人一念之间。没有人可以为此做出任何事。”

克拉克侧过眼去看着他，而布鲁斯则继续凝视着面前的高楼。

“我觉得超人也没有办法为此做任何事。”过了一会儿，克拉克才开口说。“你想为这件事而责怪他……”

“责怪他。”

“那你应该认清当时的超人也正在被揍。从这个角度来说，超人分明跟这里的所有人一样，都是受害者。”

虽然当他从高空坠落的时候，他曾经听到人们的惊呼。

他尽力了。他尽力去保护这个城市，尽力去保护这里的所有人。但是有些事确实不能为他所控。

这跟国会的炸弹不一样，国会的炸弹，是他本可以却没有做到的事情，这是他的失职。但是和佐德的战斗他真的拼尽了全力。

“我觉得世人都应该接受一件事，”同样望着天空的克拉克轻声道，“那就是没有人可以拯救所有人。”

身为超人的他必须要接受一件事。

那就是他拯救不了所有人。

如果他抱着那样愚蠢的，只要他拥有超级能力就可以力挽狂澜，就可以改变世界行进轨迹，就可以拯救天下苍生的那些念头，那么他会在成为超人的第一个礼拜就被愧疚和悔恨给折磨到活活发疯。

布鲁斯停顿了片刻，然后，笑了下。“这就是为什么我们需要自己拯救我们自己。”

你并不信任那个超人，你将超人和佐德放在一起，视为同等程度的威胁。

这些没有说出，但是他们曾经讨论过的话题静静浮现在空气中。

“你不喜欢把命运放在别人的手上。”

“没有人喜欢把命运放在一个你不够信任的人的手上。”

“你真的很悲观。”克拉克说，“有时我会想，一个像你一样悲观的人是怎么能成为一位对所有事情都满不在乎的花花公子的。”

“也有可能是因为我足够悲观，所以我才对所有的事都满不在乎。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“不过不，”他说，“我应该还算不上悲观，阿尔弗雷德就常常说我满脑子都是被酒精泡过的理想主义。”

“我猜这个理想主义里不包括超人。”

“超人看起来像是被酒精泡过的样子吗？”

超人早他妈被爱情的酒精泡过了，有一部分的克拉克想要说，他要不是被泡得晕头转向，也不可能会天天陪着一个痛恨自己的人寻欢作乐。

但是更加理智的部分让他只是冷冷地哼了一声。

“我曾经有一个机会。”布鲁斯继续开口道，“我曾经有一个机会阻止某件事情，但当时的我却并没有去做。我为此付出了……”他似乎是在寻找措辞，“相当……惨痛的代价。”当这几个字说出口的时候，比起克拉克所知道的那些部分，你会觉得他的态度简直是过于的轻描淡写了。

“所以你现在要反对超人。”克拉克回答。他模模糊糊地知道布鲁斯在指些什么——在他重新燃起对布鲁斯的热爱并且开始收集剪报后，他几乎是知道布鲁斯曾经曝光在公共视线里的每一件事。

但是，他没有过多选择去触碰和提起它。因为此刻，任何的关切，任何的慰问，都只会显得如此轻浮。

这是另一件相当沉重的过去。沉重到就好像克拉克父亲在他面前的死亡。

而克拉克绝不想在这样的时刻用这样的方式来谈论这样的事。

这么想，布鲁斯是对的，在某些方面他是真的和他一样，是有些恼人的不可爱。

“我可以理解这种感觉，”他说，“因为我曾经被类似的事困扰过。所以我离开家，四处流浪。”

“我听说过，”他说，“你去了非常多的地方。”

“而这些地方如果让我学会了什么，那就是人不能总是因为过去的错误而裹足不前。”克拉克继续，“我猜你不会喜欢这种话，因为倘若我能用着几句话解开你的心结，你也就不至于固执成这个蠢样。”

况且克拉克直至今日都不知道，他到底算不算是解开了属于自己的那个心结。“不过反正，”他说，“我是不会赞同你关于超人的那些观点的。”

“你跟这座城市一样，总是喜欢一路向前。”

“而你总是和哥谭一样，喜欢回首过去。”克拉克停顿了几秒。

他……不是很确定自己应不应该说这个，就好像他不确定如果说出了这个，他和布鲁斯像是跷跷板一样踩着微妙平衡的关系会不会在此时分崩离析。

但是，做超级英雄必须要知道的第一件事，就是世界上就不会有所谓的完全确定的事。成为英雄的另一个问题在于，你永远都需要冒险。

而克拉克·肯特最不缺少的，就是敢于走向未知的那些勇气。

“但是当你回首过去，”他说，“我却会觉得你的回首是为了让哥谭迈向更加遥远的未来。”

我一直在关注你，布鲁斯·韦恩。他说，可能比这个世界上的任何一个人都还要关注。我知道这么多年来你做了些什么，作为花花公子的布鲁西，还有富甲天下的韦恩总裁。你嘴上说着要看向过去，但是实际上，你难道不也和我们其余的人一样，在一同盼望着一个更加光辉的未来吗？

如果一个人没有理想，克拉克这么觉得，如果他没有理想，那么当他生活在哥谭，他一定会被哥谭给生生得拽入水里去。那个巨大的，古老的城市就像是一个寂静无声的水潭，水下丛生的杂草会抓住任何一个意志不坚定者的脚踝。但是布鲁斯却依旧浮在水面上，克拉克不知道他是怎么做到的，但是既然他还浮着，那么他就一定会有自己对待事物的原则与方式。“我将所有的小事都托付给上帝，”很多年前，当克拉克四处游荡的时候，有一个醉鬼曾经这么地告诉他说，“而另一方面，所有的事都是小事。”

他不能理解这样的生存方式，但是另一方面，游历教会了他，不要对他不明白的事情指手画脚。那会很烦。

将脸藏在衣领下的布鲁斯没有吭声，他的手插在呢子大衣的衣兜里，只有露出的眼睛，正在眺望着拔地而起的韦恩大厦。

“下次，我想邀请你看看太阳刚刚升起时的哥谭。”布鲁斯突然笑道，“你会发现……它非常美丽，晨曦的微光照耀着每一块的砖石。”

那是一副活泼，健康，富有朝气的景象。

也是布鲁斯每次望向他的城市时他所看到的神圣的哥谭。

“我会记住的。”克拉克说，“如果你能允许我在你的床上多过几个夜的话。”

“哦，那是因为我还有些工作，但是等那些工作完成后，你可以在我的床上想睡多久就睡多久。”

“真是富有诱惑力的邀请。”克拉克干巴巴地回答。“你这是在向我求爱吗？”

这让布鲁斯短暂地微笑了一下，他笑起来的样子真是非常的好看，漂亮得就像是幅被阳光勾了边的肖像画般。“不是。”他说。“或许再等几天。”

“好吧，”克拉克说，“那正好我也可以多考虑几天，譬如我到底应不应该拒绝你。”

“你要拒绝我吗？”

“我不知道，但是我担心现在就同意会显得我很轻浮。”

“当你十几年前跑到我面前说你想和我上床的时候，你就已经和庄重挨不上什么边了。”

克拉克思考了几秒，布鲁斯说得大概是对的。

“我其实奇怪你居然真的会记住那件事。”他说，“我当时一定显得可悲又愚蠢。我还记得我和你说话时的那种感觉，我觉得我的胃被提了起来，然后被人倒挂着塞了回去。”

这让已经开始踹起石子，准备拉开车门的布鲁斯顿了顿。“你真的那么想吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说真的，”他说，“你当真那么想？”

因为在我的印象中，布鲁斯一字一顿地，毫不退让地凝视着他的眼睛，那一刻我所看到的，是一个勇敢的孩子。

虽然身无分文，除了那满腔的热烈与赤诚外一无所有，无论怎么看都不可能得到想要的那个结果，然而即使如此却依旧还是愿意孤注一掷地，将所有的信念与勇气甩在桌上，不知畏惧，也不知退缩，堂堂正正地说出我喜欢着你的，眼神中闪烁着光辉的孩子。

像那样的勇气，我永远都不会拥有，布鲁斯一边发动汽车一边说，但也正因此，当它出现的时候，我会将它记住。

爱是一种美丽而又炫目的信念。

它将凡人推举至天神的高峰，

却也能让天神的双足重新踏于地面。

如果我知道，克拉克心想，如果我知道布鲁斯所谓的“有些工作”，是在忙于送我下地狱的话，我还会爱上他吗？

这是个愚蠢的问题，介于布鲁斯从来都没有在他面前掩饰过他想送超人下地狱的这一个点。

妈的。克拉克想，他早该知道他的生活就是想要跟他对着干。

虽然也不是说，他会为此而悔恨那无数个从布鲁斯身旁苏醒的早晨。

他和蝙蝠侠站在世界的两端，地面在他们之间划出了一道分明的分界线。

这是文艺一点的说法。

不文艺的说法是。

他在经历了那种外星陨石的辐射后，就被精于锻炼的布鲁斯一路狠揍。

卢瑟没有告诉他蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩——可能是因为他和布鲁斯滚床单的事基本已经算得上是人尽皆知，卢瑟非常担心他们两个床上一笑泯恩仇，但是反正当布鲁斯，这个四十多岁仍旧像是头野兽一样凶猛的男人倒提起他的脚跟，而他一脚踹中了蝙蝠侠的面具，看到裂开的面具间露出的，是一双他极为熟悉的深褐色的眼睛的时候。

他觉得这场闹剧是时候结束了。

虽然结束之前，他需要先把该说的话说出来。布鲁斯揍他，揍得又凶又狠，他自卫还击的时候也根本没想过布鲁斯会为此断掉多少根肋骨。反正他根本就没有喘气的空隙，蝙蝠侠灵敏得就像是一只猫，能够抓住超人任何一个没有站稳脚跟的时刻予以还击。

当他被砸在教堂的祭坛上的时候，他认真决定拒绝布鲁斯关于他想在他的床上睡多久就睡多久的邀请。

这他妈一点都不好笑，并且他妈妈的性命还在那个疯子的手中。

但是人要是不能在这种时候给自己找点笑料，那么总得来说，世界也就变得让人过于绝望了一点。

“每当看着你的时候，”蝙蝠侠一脚踏上他的胸膛，克拉克惊讶地发现即使是这样的布鲁斯也依旧炫目得让人无法错开眼神，“每当我看着你凌驾于世界之上地做着那些所谓的善举的时候，”他怒吼着攥紧了氪石的茅枪。“我就在想，像你这样既是世界的法官，又是行刑的刽子手会是什么样的感觉。告诉我，超人，当你从天际掠过的时候，你俯瞰这个世界的时候，你有过哪怕一秒想到过自己也是凡人中的一个吗！”

我也想知道，克拉克断断续续地，将他之前吸进肺里的氪石粉末咳出去地想着，当我从天空中掠过去的时候，你有过哪怕一秒地想过，我也是你要保护的那些平凡人中的一员吗？

他应该恨他的，如果克拉克不够爱着他的话。但是正因为他爱他，他了解他，他对他知晓得如此之深，所以克拉克再也没有办法从他身上错开眼睛。

“所以，我就这么地罪不可赦吗。”然后，从他嘴里钻出来的，是另一句截然相反的发言。

当他这么说的时候，他的神态坦然、平静，就像是那天晚上，小小的孩子发着抖地告诉布鲁斯·韦恩他爱着他。

那是一股不会被错认的神气，现在清清楚楚地浮现在卡尔-艾尔端正的脸上。

“你……”蝙蝠侠说。

“我。”超人平静地回答。

他为他们两个之间的事感到了荒谬，并且为这可悲的关系而感到了一种深深的垂怜。

关于随后的事，死亡的事，好像是整个故事里最……不需要怎么叙述的部分。毕竟克拉克正在忙于跟毁灭日摔跤，与此同时，那个他不认识但是相当英勇的女子正在掩护他的侧翼。蝙蝠侠为他们提供了支援。但是毁灭日比佐德要来得更强，他野蛮，可怖，不可以用常理去思考。

一个被痛殴的人如果在这种时刻思绪少了些，那么你一定要对他予以原谅。克拉克根本不知道他跟毁灭日打了多久，直到他抓起那根氪石的长矛。

接下来要做的事其实很简单，他贯穿了毁灭日的胸膛，毁灭日也贯穿了他们的。而在他这么干的时候，他糟糕至极的，属于小镇男孩的那部分幽默感在心不在焉地想，他们可不要就这么拍一张照片流出去，这会看起来很像是《巴黎圣母院》结尾，那对男女紧紧拥抱在一起的尸骸。

谢天谢地，蝙蝠侠、布鲁斯，将他一把从那个怪物的手掌间扒了出来。他揭下了自己的面罩。

克拉克第一次看到像是这样慌乱而不知所措的布鲁斯。

“克拉克。”他说，“振作一点，克拉克！”

“……”啊。他心想，他就要死了。

世界正在离他远去，所有的时间都在放慢，克拉克几乎不能习惯这么转瞬即逝却又像是每一秒都在无限拉长着的感觉。

那些新闻报纸一定会说他死得其所。他们会说他死得就像是一个英雄——说不好，还会有很多人来到他的墓碑前献花。那群拼命嚼他舌根的人也终于可以给他一个清静。

人们会为他哭泣。玛莎会为他哭泣。上帝不应该因为她的坚韧而夺走了她那么多。

当然了，还有布鲁斯，他爱他的时间已经长过了他不爱他时间的讨人厌的布鲁斯。

他要如何地活下去呢？

每个人都会说他死得像个英雄。

只有他自己知道，在那一刻他是有多想活下去。

你是个多么罪孽深重的人啊，克拉克用他涣散的瞳孔看着他。他弯了弯嘴角，就像是在微笑。

因为你，在我本该可以慨然赴死的时候，居然开始重新眷恋起了自己的生命。

“我爱你。”他轻声地说。“但我宁愿自己从来没有同你说过。”

但是生活也不尽然都是坏事。

如果它们都是坏事的话，他们就不会让克拉克再一次有机会坐在布鲁斯的身边。

现在，布鲁斯成为了他们两个中坐立难安的那一个。这让克拉克觉得很好笑——对比他们过去的时光，这简直是一种形势的反转。布鲁斯确实不够完美，他根本就不像是克拉克曾经幻想过的那样冷漠、顽固、坚不可摧。他现在坐在他的旁边，几乎就像是坐在自己余情未了还不知道有没希望的前妻身边的中年男人。

谢天谢地我早就学会去爱一个不完美的你了。克拉克心不在焉地想。当然，我也不够完美。

克拉克喜欢睡觉的时候踢被子，他还有着把所有的东西都整理得井井有条以至于让人难以容忍的强迫症，而这些除了和他一起睡过觉，见识过他让人难以容忍的部分的布鲁斯以外，都没有人知道。

“关于之前你问我的那件事，”克拉克清了清嗓子，故意板住了脸地说，“我想过了。”

……你说什么。布鲁斯谨慎地看着他，他那副小心翼翼——就好像一不小心克拉克就会被摔坏然后躺回到坟墓里去的模样让克拉克觉得特别的好笑。

“就是，你说你可以永久在韦恩庄园为我提供一个床位的事，我考虑过了。”克拉克说，“但是这里面有一个问题。”

“……”布鲁斯看起来并不想就这个问题谈下去，但是既然克拉克主动挑起了话题，他只能硬着头皮问。“什么问题？”

“就是韦恩先生，至今为止，你还没有同我求过婚。”

“我……”

“告白也没有过。”

“那个不能算吗？”

“不，那个也太随便了，专业一点。”

“我要怎么专业一点。”

“你是东海岸的花花公子，你觉得你应该怎么专业一点。”

“我又没有和人求过婚。”布鲁斯说，他试图笑了笑，但是他看起来有点过于紧张，“我怎么会知道。”

“你居然还会有不知道的事——令人惊讶，韦恩先生。”

“……”这让布鲁斯微微抿起了嘴，他看起来有点不高兴，但与此同时，却又充满着困惑。

啊，克拉克心想。

能晒到阳光真好。

“你可以先从亲吻开始。”他相当愉快地说。

于是，布鲁斯吻了他。

他尝起来就像是克拉克爱慕着他的时光一样地温柔美好。

今早醒来，我依旧甚是爱你。

——The END——


End file.
